Darkrai's Revenge
by The Renowned Obscurity
Summary: Hikari was only trying to help a sailor in need. She never expected to awaken the wrath of Darkrai and become hunted by the Pitch-Black Pokemon... Final Chapter Up
1. Finding the Key

**Ugh, I'm seriously late with posting this story but hopefully that means the updates will come quickly. This was originally going to be a One-shot, but then I got more ideas and it flowed better as a multi-chapter fic. It's also slightly game-based, but not totally.**

**The protagonist Hikari is based off of the female character in the games (or Dawn) but has the personality of Professor Rowan's assistant with my own twist. Oh, and there's the **_**slightest **_**hint of Clingyshipping in this chapter, but only if you chose to see it that way.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Pokemon.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Finding the Key**

The rhythmic lapping of the waves against the shore, the screeching calls of Wingull soaring above her, the creaking and groaning of the wooden bridge as it was raised to allow a smoking ship to pass… these sights and sounds greeted Hikari as she took her first steps into Canalave City. The azure-haired girl had waited forever for her journey to complete her Pokedex to take her to this very place – a city that was so full of Sinnoh history and mystery, but was often overlooked.

_First thing's first_, Hikari thought to herself, as she walked past the blue-roofed buildings of Canalave to the Pokemon Center.

"Welcome to Canalave City!" Nurse Joy greeted, the warmth apparent in her eyes and tone of voice. "How may I help you today?"

Hikari wordlessly handed Nurse Joy three PokeBalls, in hope she could heal the Pokemon inside. The nurse enthusiastically took Hikari's Pokemon and headed into the back room. Instead of pointlessly milling around the Center, the Trainer decided to explore the city a bit more before returning for her Pokemon.

Hikari walked outside the Pokemon Center and headed west, towards the wooden drawbridge that separated her from her one true destination in the exotic port town. She was about to proceed across the bridge, when a lone building behind the Center caught her eye. At first glance, it appeared no different than the other houses dotting the landscape of Canalave City – blue-roofed and having a single greenish-door, with wooden beams supporting the structure.

But on closer inspection, Hikari could tell this particular building was in horrible disrepair. The window in the front was so smudged and grimy that it was impossible to peer inside. The shutters on each side of the windows were falling off, just barely hanging by their rusty hinges. Hikari jumped when one of the blue shingles slid off the roof with a grating noise and crashed into the bushes below. Curiosity getting the best of her, she tentatively approached the sign outside the building.

"Harbor Inn…" she whispered to herself. She could tell there used to be text on the sign, but it was far too faded to read. The word "Dark" was barely visible, but everything else was illegible.

Hikari placed one hand on the wiggly doorknob and pushed, but the door was near impossible to open. It was almost like it had been sealed shut. Shrugging, she turned away from the abandoned Inn, to retrieve her Pokemon and possibly question the locals about the mysterious building.

It was then a strong breeze picked up, filling Hikari's nostrils with the scent of salt, the sea water, and – she coughed loudly – the acrid smog emitted by a boat pulling away from the harbor. A voice floated on the breeze, calling out to her, drawing her back to the Inn.

_"Come to me… Hikari…"_

The blunette whipped back around at the sound of her name being said by an eerie, menacing voice. There was a heavy rustling in the bushes surrounding the Inn, from the breeze or something else, Hikari did not know. But whatever it was brought her closer as she spied something red poking out from beneath the roots of the plants. She grabbed it and pulled, revealing some sort of card attached to a slim piece of red leather.

Gently brushing off the dirt and leaves, Hikari was able to read what was written on the card.

'Harbor Inn Member Card – September 19, 1957'

_Weird, _Hikari thought, _the last date on this card was from 50 years ago, to the day. _She pocketed the Card for later, remembering she had to fetch her Pokemon.

Hikari was greeted with a smile from Nurse Joy as she reentered the Pokemon Center. Joy's Chansey presented her with three Pokeballs on a white tray.

"Your Pokemon are as good as new!" Hikari thanked the nurse and her assistant, returned the Pokeballs to their rightful spot, and left the Center.

She was just making her way across the wooden bridge that connected the two halves of the town when she collided with another person. Or, to put it correctly, another person collided with her. Hikari was not surprised when she saw her childhood friend, Jun, lying on the ground across from her.

"Oh hi Hikari!" he said cheerfully, getting to his feet and helping the blue-haired girl in the process. "It's been awhile hasn't it? I would love to stay and chat, but, as always, I have places to be!" Jun was about to dash off when a hand reached out and yanked on his lime-green scarf forcefully, making the blond boy fall to the ground once again. He glanced up to see a beret-clad boy above him, hand still clutching his scarf.

"You shouldn't be so rude," Kouki reprimanded. "After all, we haven't seen Hikari in a long time."

"Fine, fine," Jun muttered, standing up.

"So what brings you to Canalave?" Kouki asked Hikari, starting up conversation.

"The Canalave Library," she replied, "for research about Sinnoh and Legendary Pokemon."

"Not the Gym?!" Jun exclaimed, "Boring! Kouki and I _both _just got our 6th Badges from the Gym here! But of course, I'm still the better Trainer! Isn't that right?" He put his companion in the playful headlock and flashed his newly obtained Mine Badge to Hikari. Kouki blushed furiously and attempted to wriggle out of Jun's grasp, Hikari giggling at her friends' antics.

The three continued to laugh and share stories, with Jun often complaining about needing to leave. Finally, a gruff looking sailor approached them in his boat, sitting idle in the water below. He yelled up to them, clearly annoyed.

"Oy! The bridge ain't no place for kids to play around! So beat it!"

"Guess that's our cue," Hikari said.

"Right. See ya around Hikari," Kouki replied. Jun promptly led him off by the arm, who waved to the girl before running off.

Hikari herself had already run off the bridge, fearing further scolding from the irate sailor, and was now standing before the library. A fountain was behind her, its cool water cascading down from a spout at its peak, creating a soothing sound that was only matched by the waves.

Canalave Library itself was a grandiose building, tall and constructed out of ancient-looking stone. Ivy crept up the walls and wound itself around the edges of the library's roof. Hikari pushed open the heavy oak doors and stepped onto the plushy carpet. The smell of the pages of old books penetrated her nose. This was to be expected, as the historic library's walls were lined with shelf after shelf containing book after book. Hikari was in a state of awe at the sheer amount of literature.

She managed to snap out her fascination with the books to ask the woman at the desk where books on Legendary Pokemon and the myths of Sinnoh could be located. "You can find books on those topics on the 3rd floor," was the response.

Hikari nodded, and began her trek up the flights of stairs. Every floor had an overabundance of books on a multitude of subjects; Hikari found herself becoming distracted on more than one occasion because of them.

She finally made it to the 3rd floor, home to legends about almost every city, town, and landmark in Sinnoh, and other miscellaneous ones about the region's creation. Hikari wandered to the section on Canalave City's myths, and picked up a black-bound book that appealed to her. It was entitled, The Moon Islands, and on the cover, an image of two moons - one a waning crescent, and the other new, only slightly visible. She cracked open the book, the smell of the yellowed pages wafting up to her, and began to read.

_'Off the northern coast of Canalave City, and to the sea west of Snowpoint, lies two sacred islands, adjacent to one another. Fullmoon Island, to the left, is home to the Lunar Pokemon Cresselia, and Newmoon Island, on the right, is said to be home to the Pitch Black Pokemon Darkrai.'_

The book then showed two images of what Cresselia and Darkrai were fabled to look like, from the accounts of people across Sinnoh who have claimed to set eyes on them.

_'The two Pokemon are polar opposites, Cresselia representing the crescent moon, and Darkrai representing total darkness, only appearing on moonless nights. Darkrai has the power to cause humans to be plagued by eternal nightmares, making it feared by many. One of the most famous cases of these nightmares was recorded in Canalave City, almost 50 years ago…'_

Hikari stopped reading, remembering the Member Card in her bag. The last date on the card was 50 years ago… Intrigued, she continued reading.

_'It is said only the powers of Cresselia can break one from the nightmares caused by Darkrai. But with no current reports of Darkrai attacks, both Pokemon are able to live without human interference on their respective islands…'_

Hikari closed The Moon Islands, her mind invaded by questions. Does the Harbor Inn have anything have any correlation with Darkrai? How can Cresselia cure the nightmares? Were the two Pokemon truly living in peace? Especially Darkrai?

She placed the book back on its spot on the shelf, and exited Canalave Library. Hikari only knew one thing for certain – the only way to answer these questions was to visit the two Islands herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Learning the Legend

**Whee this chapter involves a (corny) story about the past! Which I feel like I probably could've worked in as a flashback instead of a straight retelling… And I know I portray Darkrai as an even character in this, but I don't think he is. I love Darkrai to pieces and wish I could give him a hug. This just isn't a particularly happy fic.**

**Oh and thanks to Damned Lolita and J-pearl96 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Learning the Legend**

For Canalave City being a major port, Hikari was surprised at the lack of sailors in town. Or should she say, the lack of sailors who were willing to take her to Fullmoon and Newmoon Islands…

Growing exhausted, Hikari placed one hand on the side of a building, taking valuable time to rest. She had been at it for a good while now, with no success. Sighing, she sidled around to the front of the building, hoping its residents were possibly sailors. Hikari was in luck; the sign out front of the house read, 'Sailor Eldritch's House'. She rapped gently on the door and stepped inside.

A well-built sailor and a brown-haired woman who Hikari assumed was his wife were huddled over a bed, worry clearly etched into their faces.

"Excuse me," Hikari mumbled quietly, fearing she was intruding. The woman gasped and the sailor turned around. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything… I was just looking for Sailor Eldritch." The man's eyes grew wide at the mention of his name.

"That would be me," he said, "I'm Eldritch."

"Can we help you dear?" the woman asked. "Sorry we did not realize you entered sooner. It's just…our son…" She trailed off, biting her lower lip to fight off the tears she could feel welling up in her eyes. Eldritch led her off by the arm to another room, and then returned to speak to Hikari. She was staring at the boy in bed, with large, fearful eyes.

Damp sheets were wrapped around his boy awkwardly, limbs splayed out in all directions. Beads of sweat dripped off his furrowed brown and his face was contorted in pain. He tossed and turned, occasionally mumbling incoherent words.

"He's been in this state for days," Eldritch said, approaching Hikari from behind. She jumped and turned to face him, somewhat embarrassed. "So you said you were looking for me?" he then asked, changing his tone slightly. Hikari nodded, glancing back at the boy.

"That's my son, Eli. And who might you be?"

"I'm Hikari… And, what's wrong with him?"

"Nightmares. He's being plagued by horrific nightmares." Eldritch stated bluntly. Hikari was expecting this just as much, remembering what she had read just recently.

"I read somewhere that the Pokemon Cresselia can cure those nightmares," she said.

"I know, but I can't find anyone willing to accompany me to Fullmoon Island." Eldritch lowered his head, eyes transfixed on his shoes. "And at this rate, I don't know if he'll ever wake up…"

"I'll go," Hikari said, without a trace of hesitation.

Eldritch's head snapped up. "No joke? Oh Hikari, I cannot thank you enough! Do you mind if we leave now?" Hikari shook her head, and the sailor led her outside. "This is my own boat. We can take it there."

The two of them stepped onboard and Eldritch pulled it away from Canalave Dock. They progressed slowly as the bridge was raised to allow them passage out to sea. Once they crossed beneath it, the vessel took off at full speed, sight set on Fullmoon Island.

X

"Here we are!" Sailor Eldritch announced as his boat docked on the shore of Fullmoon Island. Hikari was met with the relaxing atmosphere of the island. A slight breeze ruffled her hair as she walked further onto the island.

Flowers sprouted sporadically, interspersed between groves of thick trees. Hikari walked through the lush grass, a path already cleared, leading to an opening between dense gatherings of trees. She stepped through, momentarily shrouded by darkness.

Hikari's azure eyes grew wide once she set sight on one of the most beautiful Pokemon she had ever seen. Cresselia, as she assumed it was, had the appearance of a metallic swan, colored blue, yellow, and purple. Her sleek blue body with yellow undertones was hovering above a crescent shaped puddle of crystal water. Cresselia's purple, translucent wings shimmered and twitched slightly at the sight of Hikari.

She turned her face, framed by a golden crescent shape, to confront the girl with piercing lavender eyes. Her formed flickered for a moment, before vanishing completely, high into the sky. Iridescent particles floated down from Cresselia's wings like a veil, and with them, a yellow object.

Hikari moved forward to catch the object in her outstretched hand. It was a feather, of a shining golden color that had a slightly metallic feel. She knew the plume belonged to Cresselia and could feel some sort of power radiating from it. Placing the wing in her bag, Hikari turned to leave. Before exiting the clearing, she felt an eerie presence and spotted a fleeting shadow out of the corner of her eye. She shuddered, a tingling in her spine, sensing something ominous about the dark shape. Shaking off the foreboding ambiance, Hikari returned to the dock.

"That must be the Lunar Pokemon you saw," Eldritch observed. "I saw it fly off. I've also heard tales of it traveling across Sinnoh." He then noticed the wing that had made its way back into Hikari's grasp. "Oh! That sparkle… So that must be the Lunar Wing… I know that will wake my son from the nightmares. We must hurry back to Canalave!"

Eldritch ushered Hikari onto the boat and immediately shipped out. She gently cradled the Lunar Wing in her hands, gazing at it in awe.

_So this will cure him from the nightmares, _she thought, _I still don't understand it though. What's so special about this wing? What properties allow Cresselia to have its powers?_

Setting her questions aside for the moment, Hikari glanced at Eldritch at the wheel of the ship. The girl had a feeling the sailor knew much more about Cresselia and Darkrai than he was sharing…

X

Eldritch rushed into his home, surprising his wife, with Hikari scuttling close behind. "Honey!" he exclaimed upon bursting through the door, "We found it! We found a cure!"

Her hands flew up to her mouth, eyes widened in joy. "Oh please tell me you're serious!"

"Of course I am, Isabelle. This is the real deal."

Eldritch and Isabelle both fixed their gaze on Hikari, who was lingering by the door. She slowly stepped forward, Lunar Wing held carefully in her outstretched palms. As soon as the Wing came within a close vicinity of Eli, it levitated out of Hikari's grasp and hovered above the young boy's troubled face. The Lunar Wing gave off an ethereal glow, not unlike the full moon on a clear night. The light was cast gently over Eli, and slowly, his eyelids flickered open.

Eldritch, Isabelle, and Hikari all stood over him in awe, as his restless body ceased turning and he forced his eyes open. The Lunar Wing dissolved above him, sending shimmering sparkles to the ground.

"Oh Eli!" Isabelle gasped, throwing herself at her son, "You're okay! I couldn't be happier!" Eldritch gave his son a squeeze as well.

"And it's all thanks to Hikari!"

Eli looked up at the azure-haired girl with shining, green eyes. "Thank you… Hikari," he said with an innocent voice that warmed Hikari's heart. "I was having such bad dreams and I couldn't wake up no matter how hard I tried. And there were these scary blue eyes, always watching me…"

Hikari noticed Eldritch chew his bottom lip anxiously. "It's alright," she said in a comforting manner. "It's all over now." Eli nodded.

"C'mon Eli, let's go get cleaned up." Isabelle led her son to the other room by the hand, Hikari and Eldritch watching them go. Silence pervaded the atmosphere and an air of awkwardness settled over the two of them.

"Hikari," Eldritch said suddenly, breaking the silence, "I cannot thank you enough. Is there anyway I can repay you?"

"It was no problem," she replied, "But maybe you can tell me a few things… about Darkrai." The fear was evident in Eldritch's eyes at the mention of Darkrai's name. He looked like he wanted to speak, but couldn't find the words, so Hikari pressed on.

"Perhaps," she continued, "you can tell me what this is?" Hikari pulled the Member Card out of her bag and dangled it in front of the sailor's face. His expression was a mixture of distress and trepidation as he snatched the card out of Hikari's hand.

"W-where… Where did you get this?" Eldritch stuttered. "No one should be in possession of this card! The last person to lay hands on this…" He trailed off, slumping down on the couch and burying his face in his hands.

"Please tell me Eldritch," Hikari said, kneeling down before the coffee table and leaning in towards the distraught sailor.

"The last person to have this card was… my grandfather Edward. He was a sailor just like me, but much younger at the time of the-" he gulped- "incident."

"What incident?" Hikari questioned.

"The incident…involving Darkrai. You see, Edward was just getting his bearings as a sailor and the first town he ever sailed to was Canalave. In need of a place to stay the night, he turned to the Harbor Inn.

"Now the young woman in charge of the Inn was actually my grandmother's best friend. Her name was Aileen, and she happened to be in love with Edward."

"Wow, small world," Hikari commented.

"I guess it's kinda funny how they all knew one another… But Aileen would never do anything to interfere with the relationship my grandmother and Edward had. She decided to remain content with being his good friend.

"Anyway, Aileen was overjoyed to see Edward once again, and gave him the key to the last room open in the hotel. She had heard tales of Room 491 being haunted in the past, but Aileen wasn't one to be superstitious. But she said she always had regrets about giving him that room…

"Edward had asked for a wake-up call the next morning, so he could be ready by the time the ship set sail. Aileen was even kind enough to leave a light breakfast outside his door. After a while, Edward was still never seen in the lobby and the food outside his room remained untouched. Aileen knocked lightly on his door, but was met with no response. Overcome with worry, she used the Master Key to enter Room 491, and was met with quite a shock.

"My grandfather was lying in the bed, tossing and turning, a look of pure terror on his face. News quickly spread throughout the Inn and Canalave City that Darkrai had apparently struck once again. People steered clear of Harbor Inn and business ran dry. The only person to stay the night there was Edward, forever confined by Darkrai's spell."

"That's horrible…" was all Hikari could mutter upon hearing Eldritch's words. "So what ever happened to Edward?" Eldritch looked pained, as he had reached the most devastating part of his story. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Aileen didn't have any other choice. She knew the cruel spirit of Darkrai was residing in her Inn, and the next time she closed her eyes, she could be its next victim. At the time, there was no known cure for the nightmares. Anyone who was infected was simply… left to die." Eldritch couldn't help but to choke on his words.

"Aileen closed down Harbor Inn, sealing Darkrai's spirit- and Edward's body- inside. She never stopped being ravaged by guilt… even at her death…"

"That's so sad… Poor Edward. And Aileen…" Hikari peered at Eldritch's face, and thought she saw his eyes shining with tears.

"Yes… it is sad," he said. "But it was a sacrifice Aileen believed she had to make. After all, there haven't been any reports of Darkrai attacks. Until now, that is. And I fear… the seal may be weakening. And Darkrai's spirit is slowly escaping to wreak havoc once more…"

"So this," Hikari said, retrieving the Member Card back from Eldritch, "is the key to unlocking Harbor Inn?" The sailor nodded slowly.

"But please Hikari, don't get any ideas. I would hate for you to fall victim as well."

"I won't," she replied firmly, "Because I'm going to stop Darkrai's treacherous acts once and for all. I feel the need to right the wrongs done to your family."

"That's impossible!" Eldritch cried, but Hikari had already made up her mind. After all, if she didn't stop Darkrai, who would? She was the only one who held the key. He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, but she evaded him and darted out the door.

Eldritch could do nothing but hope for the best as he watched Hikari run off into the distance, quite possible to meet her end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**If you think the story of Edward would be better as a flashback, then please tell me in a review. It might be an interesting view to try and could possibly improve the tale itself. **

**Hopefully, I'll be updating his tomorrow.**

**And if you have anything else to say, just drop a review! **


	3. Facing the Darkness, Part I

**I decided to split this chapter into 2 parts, just to update faster. After all, I'm behind schedule and there's no way I'm finishing this before The Rise of Darkrai premieres tonight. Oh well.**

**Also, since I have never been in the Harbor Inn myself (stupid Action Replay giving me malfunctioning items) I wasn't exactly sure what the creepy man says or how anything happens. But it's my story so whatever.**

**There's also some blood and gore and whatnot in this chapter, but the gory horror genre isn't really my forte so it's probably not that bad.**

**And thanks to anyone for reviewed and faved!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. But one day, I wish to own a Darkrai plushie!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Facing the Darkness Part I**

Hikari's gaze was transfixed on the Member Card held tightly in her grip. She had never felt more panicked or worried in her life. The Harbor Inn loomed before her, almost beckoning her to enter the dilapidated building. Hikari investigated the door to the Inn thoroughly, but ended up puzzled. There was no keyhole or card slot present anywhere.

Still, she placed her hand on the doorknob, and miraculously, the door to the Harbor Inn creaked open. Hikari tentatively stepped inside the musty lobby. To her right, there was a check-in desk where a creepy man stood, an unsettling smile plastered on his face. He craned his neck to gaze at Hikari with large, expressionless eyes.

"That's the Member Card!" he said, almost mechanically, "You must have a reservation!" The man strode over to the azure-haired girl, and grasped her wrist firmly. Hikari winced at the force of his grip, as she was jerked away. She glanced back at the entrance of Harbor Inn, which was now closing, leaving the lobby shrouded in total darkness.

The man stopped abruptly and finally slackened his hold on Hikari's slim wrist. "Here's your room!" he said, pointing to one of the many doors in the hallway. Hikari could barely make out the brass numbers on the door. She gulped when she realized they spelt out '491' and touched the Pokeballs on her belt for reassurance.

Before she knew it, the man shoved Hikari into the shadowy room and began to shut the door. The sliver of light began to shrink away as the door clicked shut. The last thing Hikari saw was his eerie, gleaming smile, sending shivers up her spine.

She felt around the grimy wall for a light switch, and fortunately for her, managed to find it. She flicked it, and a dimly lit bulb illuminated the room, flickering occasionally. Hikari stifled a shriek as she got a view of the room as a whole. It wasn't like the poorly decorated room and the wore-down furniture scared her – it was the remains of a body lying in the bed.

It was a skeleton, clad in a tattered sailor's uniform. Freaked out, Hikari tried to open the door and escape the clutches of the Inn.

_I can't do this,_ she thought, losing her nerve. Tears formed in her blue eyes as she yanked on the doorknob. She kicked and pounded on the door, yelling for help. Seeing the decayed body – who she knew was Edward – sent the girl over the edge.

_Do not fear Hikari… Come to me…_

Hikari turned around, back against the door, and glanced around the room hectically. It was the same voice that had beckoned her once before. There was something so compelling about it, but also something to be feared. Suddenly, the bones crumbled to ash and the bed was cleared of all remains.

_Sleep young Hikari… And all your troubles will go away…_

The voice called out to Hikari once more, and she couldn't resist its pull. Hesitantly, but willingly, she climbed into the now inviting bed. Almost immediately, the girl shut her eyes, and drifted off into a deep slumber. A dark figure loomed above her sleeping form, piercing blue eyes the only distinct feature. A pair of ghostly, clawed hands reached out toward her body, and the entire figure disappeared into Hikari's head.

Almost immediately, her face became troubled and she twisted uncomfortably, as Darkrai took over her once-pleasant dreams.

X

Hikari was running. From what, the girl did not know, but nevertheless she ran, panting and glancing behind her occasionally. She was surrounded by total darkness; the only thing she could see was a pair of ice-blue eyes, following her.

Suddenly, she stumbled and skidded across the floor, scraping her knee and chin in the process. The eyes swirled around Hikari's motionless form, and menacing laughter resounded through the darkness. She groaned as she tried to get to her feet, wincing at the pain in her knee. Hikari felt warm blood oozing down her leg and soaking into her sock, but she ignored it as she limped forward.

She could see two figures in the distance, both lying in a heap on the ground. Alarm shot through Hikari's body as she recognized the two bodies in the heap. Fighting through the pain, she ran closer to the forms. She fell to the ground crying, upon seeing the bloodied bodies of Jun and Kouki before her.

Hikari yelled at her friends' names, and grasped them both by the shoulders, but it was to no avail. Both boys lay limp, apparently dead, in her arms.

"Hikari…" She heard her name being choked out by a raspy voice, and looked down to see Jun, one eye cracked open and his teeth gritted in pain.

"Oh Jun!" Hikari seized the boy tighter, and his body was racked by a hacking cough. Blood dribbled from the corners of his mouth. Jun took one last look up at her with sad eyes, before they rolled up into his head. Streams of crimson flowed out of the white sockets and down his face, causing Hikari to emit a scream of horror and agony.

Before she knew it, Jun and Kouki's bodies were disintegrating right in front of her eyes. First into rotting corpses, then into broken skeletons, and finally into ashes, which were swept away by a breeze. Tears dripped onto Hikari's bloodstained dress from the tip of her nose.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed once more. No longer injured and bloody, she was surrounded by her three trusted Pokemon, Infernape, Vespiquen, and Floatzel. Hikari breathed a sigh of relief, as being around her Pokemon always brought a sense of comfort and security.

It was then their eyes glowed a vivid red, and narrowed into menacing slits. The three of them closed in on Hikari, readying attacks. She tore out of the pressing crowd of her Pokemon and took off, the Pokemon following close behind. They fired attacks at their Trainer – Flamethrower from Infernape, Power Gem from Vespiquen, and Hydro Pump from Floatzel. Fortunately for Hikari, all the attacks missed, but her Pokemon didn't give up.

"Guys!" she cried, turning her head over to shoulder for a brief moment, "Please stop! It's me!"

Her cries were futile though, as her Pokemon refused to listen and caught up to her, growling. Her own trusted partners, who circled around her, were trapping Hikari. She had never felt so betrayed. To have her best friends turn on her was one of the worst things that could happen.

The three powerful Pokemon were about to attack once more, when the crouching Hikari came to a realization. This wasn't real. It was all Darkrai, and she was only having nightmares. With all her heart and soul, the girl tried to break free of the hold the Pitch-Black Pokemon held on her.

She glanced up to see Infernape, Vespiquen, and Floatzel all panicking, as their forms were flickering and disappearing. The blackness surrounding them suddenly shattered, and Hikari felt herself falling, a scream escaping from her gaping mouth. There was no solid ground beneath her now, and she was being sucked into a dark void. Her Pokemon had disappeared completely now, and Hikari was all alone, screaming a silent scream that would never be heard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Short with a cliffhanger, I know. But I needed to update. Maybe when I'm finished I'll combine this chapter with the next one. Who knows?**

**Anyway, reviews would be appreciated!**


	4. Facing the Darkness, Part II

**Ehh I'm incredibly sorry about the major updating delay. There's no real reason for it besides being lazy and busy with school. So yeah I hope everyone enjoyed the Darkrai movie and whatnot.**

**Oh and thanks to Cyst, SaruwatariAsuka, highturo-kun112, KisaraCrystal, Solo Rider, and Damned Lolita for reviewing last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious I don't own Pokemon?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Facing the Darkness, Part II**

Hikari awoke slowly, her face steadily rising from off the dirt path. She blinked and looked around at the trees surrounding her. The terrain was also slightly rocky, with boulders strewn randomly between the masses of trees. Hikari could tell she was by the shore – the sounds and smells of the sea greeted her as soon as she came to. Brushing off her outfit, she got to her feet.

_This must be... Darkrai's home, Newmoon Island, _she thought. _Somehow I must of ended up here..._

Hikari examined her person, confirming that this was actually real. That somehow, she had managed to escape the clutches of Darkrai's nightmare realm. After double-checking the presence of her three Pokemon – who weren't chasing after her in a bloodthirsty rage – Hikari followed the dirt road past an enormous boulder that blocked her sight.

Around the bend, the trees parted and the path led between them, eventually being swallowed by the shadows. Tentatively, Hikari walked amid the looming trees and into the darkness.

When she emerged, she found herself in a dimly lit clearing, treetops obscuring any sunlight. In the center of the area, hovering over a dark, almost black, puddle was Darkrai. Hikari's body shuddered involuntarily as she took a silent step forward.

Its obsidian, ghostly body and pure-white "hair" billowed gently in a breeze unfelt by the blunette. Dark eyelids currently shielded its intimidating blue eyes. Clawed arms were folded across its chest, situated below the skeletal crimson neckpiece. Hikari took a deep breath and exhaled silently before taking another step forward. She could hear Darkrai's ragged breathing, steadily growing louder.

But oddly, the Pokemon looked almost at peace. Like it was vulnerable, or maybe even lonely. Hikari was compelled forward, this time taking more steps and reaching her hands out to Darkrai.

Suddenly, Darkrai's eyes shot open, the girl set it its sight. It charged forward, clawed hands outstretched towards Hikari's neck. She screamed as Darkrai's ghostly form passed through her, sending pulsations of fear through her veins. Hikari could have sworn she felt her blood turn to ice.

Darkrai came to a screeching halt and spun to face Hikari once more. The girl was frozen and unable to evade as it darted forward again. Hikari gasped as a red light suddenly appeared, forming a barrier between her and the Pitch-Black Pokemon. From the light, a Vespiquen materialized, summoning a buzzing army of insects with her.

They created a blockade from Darkrai's attack before disappearing completely. Hikari stared at her partner with wide eyes, snapping out of her trance. She took a moment to process her situation before gathering the courage to act.

"Thanks Vespiquen!" she shouted up at her Pokemon. "Now use Power Gem!"

The Bee Queen Pokemon raised her hands high over her head, a shimmering boulder between them. She forced her arms forward, hurling the rock at Darkrai. It swiftly dodged to the side, but was too slow and was hit sharply on the arm. It snapped backwards sickeningly and Darkrai roared in pain.

Its ice-blue eyes flashed dangerously as it glared at Vespiquen. Dark energy began to gather between its palms, swirling ominously. Once enough power was collected, Darkrai fired and the Shadow Ball hit Vespiquen square in the chest. Hikari's Pokemon was clearly in pain, her face contorted into a grimace.

"Attack Order Vespiquen!"

Through the pain, the Honeycomb Pokemon was able to send another swarm of insects as Darkrai, this time, attacking it. The Pitch-Black Pokemon attempted to swat at the bugs, but it was to no avail. Vespiquen slowly hovered back into the air and watched victoriously as her minions took Darkrai down. But it wasn't long before it was able to rid the air of all the insects surrounding it. Noticing Hikari was an open target, Darkrai lunged for her.

Using all the speed at her disposal, Vespiquen rammed into Darkrai, pushing it away from Hikari at the last second. The nightmare Pokemon managed to grab hold of Vespiquen's shoulders and throw her to the ground.

It slowly moved it, looming over its pray with a malicious look in its eyes. Shadowy hands reached towards Hikari's immobilized Vespiquen, about to pull the Pokemon away into Darkrai's nightmare realm. In a final attempt to save herself, Vespiquen shot purple sludge from her mouth, the acidic substance burning Darkrai's face.

The Pitch-Black Pokemon recoiled, clawing at the toxic substance. It managed to clear its vision, but was already badly poisoned. Its last nerve already snapped, Darkrai vanished for a moment, before reappearing right before Vespiquen. It attacked the Bee Queen with hypnotic waves from its eyes, making her become drowsy. Without hesitating, Darkrai dragged Vespiquen away into its world of eternal nightmares.

Close to defeat, Darkrai hovered away from Hikari and her fallen companion to rest. In tears, the azure-haired girl ran to her Pokemon's side. Vespiquen tossed and turned, her eyes clenched shut.

"I'm sorry this happened Vespiquen. But you did great. And I swear, I'll rescue you." Hikari recalled Vespiquen back into the safety of her Pokeball before turning to the injured Darkrai, hatred and anger clearly reflected in her eyes.

"This ends now Darkrai!" she yelled, all fear suddenly dissipating. "Let's finish this Infernape!"

Hikari's Starter Pokemon didn't miss a beat and launched right into a Flame Wheel attack. The flames surrounded its spinning body incinerated the grass and trees in Darkrai's dwelling, but were doused were Infernape tried to roll over the dark puddle in the center of the clearing.

Hikari was almost certain she heard Darkrai chuckle. "It's okay Infernape! Use Close Combat!"

The fire monkey pummeled Darkrai relentlessly with a series of blows from the fists and feet. The Pitch-Black Pokemon grunted loudly every time one of Infernape's powerful and agile limbs came in contact with its body. Infernape leapt in the air and spun, a foot swinging out to deliver the final blow. Infernape's flaming foot landed right on the side of Darkrai's face, and it was thrown back against the trees on the far side of the clearing.

Infernape jumped back panting, the attack taking a lot out of it as well. Darkrai forced open one piercing blue eye to gaze at Hikari once more.

_Hikari…_

The expression on its face was pained as it attempted to choke out its final message.

_…This… isn't over…_

Those words echoed all around Newmoon Island as Darkrai's figure slowly disintegrated into dark particles, which were swept away with a passing breeze.

Hikari dropped to her hands and knees, breathing heavily, but not before recalling Infernape. Taking one last look at Darkrai's disappearing form, she felt a powerful urge to sleep overtake her body. Hikari slid further to the muddy ground before her eyelids drooped shut and she was thrown into a deep slumber.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Oh dear, this story is just full of cliffhangers isn't it? **

**But as Darkrai said, this isn't over just yet. Things wrap up in the next chapter, which should be up over the weekend. Which marks the beginning of spring break! Wooo!**


	5. Formulating the Revenge

**Sorry this chapter is up so late. My Internet went down for a while and I had to go on vacation among other things.**

**One final note: If you were hoping this story had a happy ending… Well sorry to disappoint you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Without further ado, I present to you the conclusion of this tale.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Formulating the Revenge**

Hikari's eyelids shot open and she jumped up in bed, her body drenched in a cold sweat. Her blue eyes darted around the room, trying to make sense of the situation. It was then she realized she was still in bed at the Harbor Inn. But the room was no longer shrouded in an ominous ambiance that made the girl quake with fear. On the contrary, Hikari was flooded with relief.

"I did it!" she suddenly exclaimed, "I defeated Darkrai!" She hopped out of the bed joyously and couldn't resist partaking in a victory dance. Hikari usually didn't act this childish (or cheerful for that matter) even in private, but had no choice but to succumb to the feelings of joy.

She checked the door to Room 491, and miraculously, it was unlocked. She exited the once-cursed room, but not before taking one last look at its contents. Thoughts of Darkrai and its current whereabouts crossed her mind, but were soon replaced with more positive ones.

Hikari pranced through the hallway into the currently empty lobby, the creepy man mysteriously missing. But the girl wasn't complaining. The entire atmosphere of the Inn seemed to change for the better. Eager to return to the outside world of Canalave City, she placed a hand on the doorknob and pushed.

Hikari had to quickly shield her eyes and allow them to adjust to the abundance of sunlight filtering through the clouds. To her surprise, Sailor Eldritch was waiting on a bench right outside Harbor Inn, and his expression could not have been any more relieved or jubilant as he set eyes on Hikari.

"You're okay!" The sailor bounded up to her, a huge smile plastered on his face. "Me and Isabelle and Eli… We were all worried sick about you!"

"I'm really sorry I made you worry so much," Hikari replied, bowing her head apologetically. "But I did it! I managed to beat Darkrai!" Eldritch's eyes widened, a mixture of pride and happiness reflected in his eyes. His family… finally avenged.

"That's fantastic!" he finally managed to say. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you Hikari. Please tell me all about it! And I'm sure Isabelle and Eli will be curious as well. She probably has some hot tea waiting, if you want to head back there."

Hikari nodded and walked next to the elder sailor, as she recounted her meeting with Darkrai. By the time she was finished her tale, they had reached Eldritch's home. He was about to go inside when Hikari stopped him.

"I have just one question," she said, "Where do you think Darkrai went?" Though she tried to hide it, the girl had an underlying fear of the Pitch-Black Pokemon, which was perfectly understandable judging her recent experiences. She was concerned over the possibility that it was still lurking somewhere out there. Plus, Hikari's curiosity got the best of her once again. "I mean, I don't think I vanquished Darkrai from Newmoon Island forever… Just the Harbor Inn."

"I agree," Eldritch replied, "Maybe after disappearing like that, it found somewhere else to rest and recover."

"Like Fullmoon Island perhaps?"

"Maybe… But who knows how well Cresselia would respond if she found Darkrai hanging out on her island… Why do you ask anyway? I hope you aren't getting any other ideas."

"I hate to break this to you Eldritch," Hikari began, "but I kinda am." Hikari herself was caught off-guard by the bluntness of her statement, but it was the truth. In response, Eldritch groaned and buried his face into his hands.

"Why do you insist on running into life-threatening situations?"

"I told myself I would do anything for the sake of research. When I first departed from Sandgem best to complete my Pokedex. I also set a personal goal for myself of encountering Town, I promised Professor Rowan I would do my all the Legendaries in Sinnoh, and maybe even one day, other regions. For some reason, Darkrai and Cresselia piqued my interests more so than others. I guess I'm just a naturally inquisitive person."

"Well at least come inside before running off again," Eldritch insisted. "I'm sure you're exhausted. I don't think any normal person would be able to survive what you just did to run into more dangers less than 10 minutes later." Hikari nodded, deciding, this time, to put her personal well being before her thirst for knowledge.

X

"I'm only doing this because I'm almost perfectly sure Darkrai is not on Fullmoon Island."

Eldritch and Hikari were about to depart from his home when he decided to reassure everyone – but mostly himself – that the girl would be safe on Fullmoon Island. As he aged, Eldritch found himself becoming quite a pushover and discovered a soft spot when it came to Hikari. He couldn't refuse to take the girl back and get in the way of her goal.

"I sure hope you're right," Isabelle commented, seeing the two out the door. Eli clung to her skirt, waving and his father and savior.

"Thanks again Eldritch," Hikari said, looking up at the sailor with a warm smile. She was forming quite a bond with the man, feeling moved by his concern for her safety. She felt herself opening up more, as was usually the case when she got closer to someone.

"Just please, don't do anything to get yourself hurt," Eldritch pleaded.

"Don't worry. I just want to look around for a bit. No big deal."

"Whatever you say… But I'm holding you to your word Hikari."

They both boarded Eldritch's ship and sped off through the waves, after slowly sailing out of the canal. It was only a brief trip to Cresselia's home, and it wasn't long before Hikari was stepping foot onto Fullmoon Island once more. Immediately, she headed straight towards the clearing in the trees, where she first encountered Cresselia.

As Hikari got closer, noises could be heard filtering through the branches of the trees and into her ears. There was a shrill tone, which occasionally sounded melodic, like a bird's song. A slightly menacing, yet smooth voice followed, which was then met with a harsh response from the first.

Hikari slowed her pace and crept forward, peering around the foliage and into the clearing. She stifled a gasp when she spotted Darkrai and Cresselia, hovering about the crescent-shaped puddle, seemingly in deep conversation. She watched them argue back and forth, frustrated that she couldn't understand them. Occasionally, one of them would make a gesture to emphasis a point, but even through that, Hikari could still not make heads or tails of their conversation.

_Why could I understand Darkrai before, but not now?_

Hikari attempted to get closer by crawling on the dirt on her hands and knees. Body pressed flat to the ground, she tried to get a better view of the conversation. A stray blade of grass sprouting from the ground brushed against her nose, and she tried to hold back an oncoming sneeze. But it was futile, as the tiniest 'achoo' escaped her lips.

Both Darkrai and Cresselia snapped their heads in the direction of the disturbance, trying to scope out the intruder. Darkrai's ice-blue eyes stopped on Hikari's frozen form and he roughly growled something to his counterpart. The blunette felt her body rise into the air, surrounded by some form of psychic energy, and come to rest in a standing position before the two Legendaries.

Cresselia glared at her with narrow, lavender eyes. Hikari was pervaded by terror; she was at the mercy of the two Pokemon now. The Lunar Pokemon's piercing eyes flashed and Hikari felt an odd sensation roll through her body.

Through her fading vision, Hikari could see the flickering forms of Cresselia and Darkrai as they disappeared into the air. Collapsing to her knees, Hikari blacked out.

X

"Hikari! Hikari! Wake up!"

The girl shifted positions slowly, before her eyes fluttered open. She appeared puzzled as she rubbed the back of her head. A blurred figure stood above her, who Hikari was soon able to make out as Eldritch.

"Wha… What happened?"

"I don't even know that," the sailor replied, "You were taking an unusually long time so I left the boat and went to look for you. I found you passed out, on the ground."

"I don't seem to remember much of anything… Just…voices…and piercing glares like daggers…" Hikari trailed off, wracking her brain to recall what happened to her, but was only met with vague and foggy memories. Suddenly, she shot up out of bed, startling Eldritch. It was only then Hikari realized that she was back on Eldritch's boat, lying in a rather uncomfortable cot.

"Do you think Cresselia can manipulate memories? Or what about Darkrai?" she blurted. "There's so much out there about these Pokemon we don't know! So much to be discovered and explored –" Hikari's ranting were cut off as Eldritch forced her back down on the bed.

"Whoa, Hikari. Take it easy. Just calm down a minute, 'kay?" The girl nodded slowly in response.

"Sorry Eldritch. I guess I just got caught up in the thought of it all…"

"Well even if there is so much to learn, I honestly don't think you should be the one to go looking for it. The knowledge and information, I mean. You've already been through a lot in a short amount of time for someone so young, and I can't help but feel partially at fault."

"It's not your fault, really. I just get so absorbed into mysteries like this easily, and often lose track of my own safety. Though I did promise my mom I would be the most cautious of my three friends… But anyway, you're right. I guess I'll spend a few days in Canalave, taking it easy and reading in the library. No more dangerous adventures for this girl!"

"That's good to hear," Eldritch replied. "Now anchors away!"

Hikari nodded and lay back down on the lumpy mattress, feeling slightly guilty about lying to the sailor. While it was true she was going to rest for a few days researching, nothing could truly stop her from eventually returning to either one of the Lunar Islands. Above all else, she wanted to have another encounter in Darkrai. Deep down, she knew this was risky, but still, she wanted to somehow communicate with and possibly find out why it seemed so intent on contacting with her. And why it tried to harm her. Maybe its hostile behavior was simply the result of loneliness. She found it hard to believe that the Pitch-Black Pokemon was purely evil. …Was it?

Rolling over on her side, Hikari's thoughts were lost as the gentle rocking of the waves lulled her in to a light sleep.

X

Hikari's face creased into a frown as she massaged her temples in aggravation. Nearly three days spent in Canalave Library and she had accumulated next to nothing in her research. Books with accounts of run-ins with Darkrai were strewn on the desk before her, but they were filled with nothing she hadn't personally experienced.

Most of the material located on the 3rd floor was full of myths about Sinnoh – tales of the Original One, the five beings it eventually produced, the Red Chain that was carefully intertwined between the lives of said beings…

As of now, those myths meant nothing to Hikari. Those were things she could tackle at another time, or had already tackled, with the fiasco involving Team Galactic on the snowy peak of Mt. Coronet.

Sighing, Hikari shut the book she was once engrossed in, releasing a cloud of dust. She glanced at the digital watch on her Poketch. It was growing late, and the library was nearing its closing time.

As she headed down the carpeted stairs to the lobby of the library, Hikari realized she had a decision to make. Eldritch told her to rest for a while before going on any more adventures. Three days was a while, right?

She was hit with a blast of cold air as she exited the Canalave Library. It was already dark, and the first twinkling stars of the evening were detectable overhead. Silver, wispy clouds passed over the crescent sliver of the moon, briefly obscuring it. Although only a small portion of the moon was visible, it still seemed to cast a ring of ethereal light in the obsidian sky. Soft moonlight bathed her pale features, bringing Hikari the slightest hint of comfort.

_This moon is better than no moon after all, _she thought, hoping it would be enough to keep Darkrai at bay for now.

This was the night Hikari decided she would return to the Lunar Islands. The girl simply couldn't wait any longer. She felt a pang of guilt about bothering Eldritch so late, and prayed he wouldn't mind. Mostly though, she prayed the sailor would even agree to take her back.

This trip could be potentially hazardous, as the others had proven to be. Hikari knew it was stupid to go back, and she should use the common sense she actually possessed. But there were so many things she just _had_ to know.

Out of all who passed by Harbor Inn, why did Darkrai seem to target Hikari? Why would Arceus create a being such as Darkrai, capable of cursing people with such horrid nightmares? Was the supposed "God of Pokemon" really that cruel and sadistic? Hikari did not personally believe this to be the case. Why else would Cresselia hold the remedy to said nightmares? But most importantly, Hikari wondered,

_Was Darkrai truly evil?_

She was actually beginning to think this was true, so she braced herself for anything to happen, especially the worst. Hikari did not like to think so pessimistically, but you never know what's lurking around the next corner…

As the girl neared Sailor Eldritch's home, the night air abruptly turned frigid, and the wavering streetlight above her flickered out. Hikari shivered as cool wind blew, rustling the hem of her skirt. She was suddenly filled with a sense of dread and foreboding, like someone was watching her, and glanced around frantically.

Seeing no one, Hikari slowly continued forward, trusting the sparse moonlight to guide her way. The comfort that it brought her previously dissipated rapidly, as shadows eclipsed the moon. Everything around the girl went black as suffocating darkness engulfed her. The only things that registered in her brain were those haunting ice-blue eyes, appearing before her, and a chilling cackle, resounding in the shadows.

"Darkrai…"

That single word escaped Hikari's lips hoarsely. She attempted to resist the pull of the encroaching darkness, trying her best to break free of its hold and return to the streets of Canalave. For a scant instant, she felt the ebony bind around her pulse, its power suddenly abating. But Hikari could not overcome it, feeling her body weaken, her limbs paralyzed and her mind numb.

Part of her knew this was coming. Part of her was ready to face it again, and accept any of the consequences. That part of her took over her conscious as her eyes slowly shut, the life draining from the once vibrant azure orbs. She just didn't have the strength to fight anymore. Allowing her body to relax completely, Hikari let the darkness invade her being, prepared to live an eternity of nightmares.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And so it ends. Darkly and vaguely and probably leaving you confused.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave 'em in a review and I'll respond. Even though they might be answered in an upcoming One-shot that goes along with this chapter, which reveals what Darkrai and Cresselia were actually talking about.**

**Other than that, I don't have much to say except thanks to everyone who bothered to drop a review or added the story to his or her favorites. See ya around the site.**


End file.
